Saison 6 Chapitre 8
Reconstruction | Chapitre 8 DIRECTEUR : en : Dear Chairman. fr : Cher Président, Fade in to a mechanical factory of some sort DIRECTEUR : en : I understand your concern that increased activity would bring increased risk. However, our failsafes are simple but foolproof. A dead or dying agent's beacon automatically notifies our recovery team, and we will be on the scene immediately, to secure all the Military's property. fr : Je comprends votre inquiétude qu’une activité accrue implique des risques accrus. Cependant, nos mesures de sécurité sont simples mais infaillibles. Le signal d’un agent mort ou mourant avertit automatiquement notre équipe de récupération, laquelle se rend immédiatement sur place pour sécuriser tous les biens militaires. WASHINGTON : en : Look, there's our cycle. The Meta must be here. fr : Bon, voilà notre bécane, le Méta doit être ici. CHURCH : en : Yeah because, no one else in the Military would have a standard issue motorcycle, just like that. fr : Ouais car aucun autre militaire ne possèderait une moto réglementaire comme celle-là. CABOOSE : en : Also, the piles of dead bodies might have been a clue. fr : En plus, le tas de cadavres aurait pu nous mettre la puce à l’oreille. WASHINGTON : en : Just keep your heads down, and your eyes open. I'm going to advance along that wall. You two take Delta and move up along the other side. fr : Faites profil bas et restez aux aguets, je vais avancer le long du mur. Vous deux, prenez Delta et progressez le long de l’autre côté. CHURCH : en : Okay. fr : OK. WASHINGTON : en : Don't use the radio unless it's absolutely necessary. fr : Ne vous servez de la radio qu’en cas d’absolue nécessité. CHURCH : en : Okay. fr : OK. WASHINGTON : en : And don't make a move until I do. fr : Et ne bougez pas une oreille avant moi. CHURCH : en : Okay. fr : OK. WASHINGTON : en : And no screw ups this time. fr : Et pas de cafouillage cette fois. CHURCH : en : Okay, are we gonna sit here on the beach all day, or are we gonna go get this thing? fr : OK, on va passer la journée à rester assis sur la plage ou on va se charger de lui ? WASHINGTON : en : We only have one chance at this before it gets back to full power. I can't take any chances that you guys are gonna botch this. fr : C’est notre seule chance de l’avoir avant qu’il ne retrouve sa pleine puissance. Je ne courrais pas le risque que vous fassiez tout capoter. DELTA : en : Agent Washington, perhaps it would be best if I assisted you in battle rather than helping Caboose. fr : Agent Washington, il serait préférable que ce soit vous que j’aide au combat plutôt que Caboose. WASHINGTON : en : No. fr : Non. DELTA : en : Statistically speaking, a Freelancer would be much better trained to use my- fr : Stratégiquement parlant, un Freelancer devrait être bien plus préparer à utiliser mes- Statistiquement parlant, je serais plus utile à un Freelancer qu’à… WASHINGTON : en : I said no. Now get going. fr : J’ai dit non, bon, on y va. Caboose and Church enter the building together, seperate from Washington CHURCH : en : Pst, hey, Delta! fr : Psst, hé Delta ! DELTA : en : Yes. How may I be of assistance? fr : Oui, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? While Church and Delta talk, Church and Caboose move inside the building, up and down stairs, past bodies, etc CHURCH : en : Hey, can I ask you a couple questions about this Freelancer program? fr : Hé, je peux te poser 2 ou 3 questions sur le programme Freelancer ? DELTA : en : Certainly, I will answer what I am capable of answering. fr : Certainement, je vous dirais tout ce qu’il m’est permis de dire. CHURCH : en : This Alpha thing, wh- why doesn't Washington want you to tell us about it? fr : Cet Alpha, p… pourquoi Washington refuse que tu nous en parles ? DELTA : en : I believe Agent Washington is uncomfortable discussing our program in any fashion. He was one of the many failures during the implantation process. fr : Je crois que ça met l’agent Washington mal à l’aise de parler de notre programme. Il a fait partie des nombreux ratés du processus d’implantation. CHURCH : en : One of the failures- how many were there? fr : Des nombreux ratés… il y en a eu combien ? DELTA : en : Several. The Director felt time was limited, and escalated the pace of experiments. I would classify Agent South as another such "failure." fr : Plusieurs, le Directeur a estimé que le temps était limité et a accéléré la cadence des expériences. Je mettrais l’agent South dans la catégorie des ratés. CHURCH : en : Ay yeah, but she didn't even get an A.I. fr : Euh ouais, mais elle n’a même pas eu d’IA. DELTA : en : Correct. Agent South Dakota and her brother North were merely another kind of experiment. What would happen if one agent received an A.I. unit, and the other did not. fr : Exact, l’agent South Dakota et son frère North n’étaient qu’un autre genre d’expérience. Qu’est-ce qui arriverait si un agent recevait une IA et pas l’autre. CHURCH : en : I guess we found out how well that worked. fr : J’imagine qu’on a la réponse. DELTA : en : Precisely. fr : Précisément. CHURCH : en : I still can't believe she killed her own brother. fr : Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’elle ait tué son propre frère. DELTA : en : She put him in a position to be killed. South rarely worked in a direct fashion. fr : Elle l’a mis en situation de danger de mort. South se salit rarement les mains. CHURCH : en : What a bitch. fr : Quelle pétasse. DELTA : en : Other experiments like the Dakotas were common towards the end. For instance, Agent Carolina was implanted with two A.I.s at one time. fr : Des expériences comme celle des Dakota étaient devenues courantes vers la fin. Par exemple, on a implanté 2 IA en même temps à l’agent Carolina. CHURCH : en : Two of them? That would drive me nuts. fr : 2 d’un coup ? Ça m’aurait rendu dingue. DELTA : en : Indeed. She only functioned for a short time, and not very well while she did. Having three minds at one time proved far too... taxing. fr : En effet, ça n’a pas marché longtemps, et pas pour le mieux. Avoir 3 esprits à la fois s’est avéré bien trop… éprouvant. CHURCH : en : Well yeah, but if Agent Maine has more than one A.I., wouldn't he be having problems too? Like that Carolina chick? fr : Mais alors, si l'agent Maine a plus d'une I.A. n'aurait-il pas aussi des problèmes? Comme cette fille, Carolina? Ben ouais, mais si l’agent Maine a plus d’une IA, il ne devrait pas avoir des problèmes, comme cette Carolina ? DELTA : en : Undoubtedly. Agent Maine's power symptoms are only a small indication of what must be happening inside his helmet. fr : Indubitablement, les symptômes énergétiques ne sont qu’un avant-goût de ce qui doit se passer sous son casque. CHURCH : en : Oh great, powerful and crazy. What a winning combo. fr : Ah formidable, puissant et fou, quelle formule gagnante. They reach the mechanical room in the initial fade in, and the Meta is there on a lower level DELTA : en : Warning. Enemy target detected. fr : Attention, cible ennemie détectée. CABOOSE : en : I see it yep, there it is. fr : Je la vois, ouaip, la voilà. CHURCH : en : Yes, thank you for stating the obvious. Look, there's Wash. fr : Oui, merci d’énoncer l’évidence. Regarde, voilà Wash. Wash is set up on the other side of the room on the same level as Church and Caboose CHURCH : en : I hope he gives us some kind of- fr : J’espère qu’il va nous envoyer un… WASHINGTON : en : NOW! fr : Maintenant ! Wash throws a plasma grenade down and it explodes CHURCH : en : Signal. fr : Signal. … signal. WASHINGTON : en : Move up! fr : Avancez ! A totally awesome battle between Wash and the Meta ensues in which the corpses get hit more than they do, Wash gets the first blow, but the Meta gets the last before leaving the room WASHINGTON : en : Don't just stand there, after it! fr : Ne restez pas là, poursuivez-le ! Church throws a grenade and hits nothing DELTA : en : If I may, I recommend that Caboose and I flank to the right and attempt to surpri- fr : Puis-je recommander que Caboose et moi contournions par le flanc droit pour tenter de le prendre par surpri… CHURCH : en : Just do it! fr : Faites-le! Caboose runs off to the side and Church and Wash come up to a balcony, watching the Meta run from the building WASHINGTON : en : There, use your rifle. fr : Là, sers-toi de ton fusil. CHURCH : en : My rifle? fr : Mon fusil ? WASHINGTON : en : Shoot it! fr : Tire ! Church fires and hits the windmill blade CHURCH : en : Dammit! fr : Bordel ! The bullet ricochets 8 times (with Church and Wash both following the ricochets with their heads) before finally going through the Meta's calf CHURCH : en : I got it, yes! Did you see that what a shot! I'm awesome! fr : Je l'ai touché, oui! Vous avez vu ce tir? Je suis génial! Je l’ai touché, oui ! Tu as vu ce tir ? Je suis génial ! WASHINGTON : en : It only counts if you call it! fr : Ça ne compte que si c’est intentionnel. CHURCH : en : Oh bullshit dude! fr : Oh n’importe quoi, mec ! They arrive at a blood pool WASHINGTON : en : Look, there. Come on. Quietly. fr : Regarde, là, allez, en silence. Tejano music gradually approaches from a distance, getting louder. CHURCH : en : Okay. fr : OK. WASHINGTON : en : Hey, do you hear something? fr : Hé, tu entends ça ? CHURCH : en : No? Wait, yeah. fr : Non… attends, si. WASHINGTON : en : What is that? Music? fr : C’est quoi, de la musique ? CHURCH : en : What? Oh no. fr : Quoi ? Oh non… GRIF : en : Yahaha, woohoo! fr : Yahaha youhou ! The Reds come charging over the hill in a Warthog SARGE : en : Ah! fr : Ah ! CHURCH : en : Crap, what're they doing here? fr : Mince, qu’est-ce qu’ils font là ? SIMMONS : en : Yeah, suck it Blues! fr : Ouais, à bas les Bleus ! SARGE : en : It's Red Army! There's nothin's gonna stop us now! fr : On est l’armée Rouge, rien ne nous arrêtera ! The immediately run in to a windmill blade and are stopped GRIF : en : Aw shit wall! Aw fuck this! fr : Oh mur de merde, ça fait chier ! SARGE : en : Dammit! Grif you broke the radio. fr : Bordel, Grif, tu as cassé la radio ! GRIF : en : Good! fr : Bien ! WASHINGTON : en : Who are they? fr : C’est qui eux ? CHURCH : en : They're the Reds from our canyon. fr : Ce sont les Rouges de notre canyon. GRIF : en : Double-fuck, windmill blade! fr : Merde alors, la pale de l’éolienne ! CHURCH : en : Look Wash, I don't know how they found us, or why they're here, but we don't have anything to worry about. fr : Bon Wash, je ne sais pas ni comment ils nous ont retrouvé ni pourquoi ils sont là, mais on n’a rien à craindre. The Warthog starts being raised up by the windmill blade CHURCH : en : Seriously. Not a thing. These guys are idiots. They can't do anything right. fr : Sérieusement, rien du tout. Ce sont des idiots, ils ne font jamais rien comme il faut. The gun on the back of the Warthog cocks WASHINGTON : en : Uhm, we might wanna take cover. fr : Euh, il faudrait qu’on se mette à l’abri. Simmons starts firing it at them SIMMONS : en : Yeah, take it Blue! Suck it! Yeah, that's right! fr : Ouais, prenez ça les Bleus, allez chier ! Ouais, c’est ça ! CHURCH : en : Aw crap, run! fr : Eh merde, courez ! SIMMONS : en : Let's go! Assholes! fr : Allons-y, connards ! WASHINGTON : en : Wait a minute, where's Caboose? Where's Delta? fr : Une minute, où est Caboose ? Où est Delta ? Cut to Caboose's lifeless body as the Meta comes upon it. Delta appears, surrounded by other captured A.I., who welcome Delta. Revenir à la page de la saison.